Not My Love, Our Love, a Communist love Story
by InsaneRapidFanfictionist
Summary: read the story to find out... you need a description to be interested...


Not My Love, Our Love, a Communist Love Story

Hi I'm Lincoln Loud and I'm A communist, kind of weird but also fucking gay, so fuck you guys stank ass penises." Exclaimed Lincon as he introduced todays molestive word on the street. Which was, waffle. Todays molestive word on the street wasa waffle… Lincoln had never put much thought into thots, but these days he found himself hankering for a good fuckin'. He stared out the window at random thoty hoes and oreo'os cereal. He had one particular love in his oriental mind, Lucy loud, his gothica Lolita hermana, or sister in America for all the non-spanish ass spekin' bois. Today was a Tuesday, and a rather native American one at that. Lucy was getting sexy because she had just finished watching cowboys vs. Communist, one of LincBois favorite Movies. She knew watching the boisterous movie would bring lincolns attention on lil' ol ' Lucifer'. Lucy was always one step ahead of everyone for the line unto hell, Lincoln was probably second, cause of he his sick-frick, incest fetish. Today Lincoln Louse would ask Lucy to marry him./p  
"Lucy enters stage from ceiling, lights pan onto the crowd of like 3 people  
"Hey Lincoln, wanna do some fucking?" asked Lucy eating some Broc. (short for broccoli, believed to be 1890 mid-west dialect.) Lincoln had a toughy deciding wast in the world "bro" was. (bro, believed to be even shorter for broc. Most likely 1891 mid-west dialect.)  
"Lucy, I ain't yo daddy, but imma gonna be yo honey." Exclaimed Abraham Lincoln Loud.  
"Aye yo." Said Lucy back in retort, writeen in Felix Titling size 11 font. Lucy and Lincoln had both been nervous for there big old devious relationship. Most recently they had acquainted themselves with the herculean task, more monumental than even Joseph Stalin's vindictive peeing tenderness. They had attempted to overthrow the German embassy, located conveniently inside a convenient store, conveniently by their household. The store was owned by their lesbo and half German sister, Luna. Which would actually make the couple German themselves. However, since they was communist they ain't was never effected by the German heritage. They were full blooded racist and most likely assimilationist. They would begin each night with a hiss on the ass cheek and off to bed they were. It was hard to truly mansplain there situation. however, I think they luved each other, conveniently and diligently. Time to frop a bomb on their sisters coffee starbucks shop. They began to create their final vows of sexy marriage before their they kamicommunist attack on their sisters Bass Pro shop. They unloaded ass into the toilet one last time as well./p  
"Is this the end shista backslash lover?" –Lincolm 9/11  
"I have a dream that my children will not be judged on the color on their skin but rather the colour or their ass cheeks." –Martin Lucy King senior, this day.  
"Lucy suited up, wearing only a stinky bikini. It was time, she was ass ready ass she could have been. Lincoln was wearing just but a filthy stainky, homoerotic sock to cover his big spaghetti. They felt like they were in nirvana, the best they have ever felt. Like they were on a plane, crashing into two towers. Allahu Akbar! However, they were in a plane, just not that plane. Their dive had been amazing and their form was easily a 3. Which wasn't good but who am I to judge. They didn't go to regionals though. However, their performance had allowed them to bypass 3rd place and place 18th overall, which was last. But now was the time to dive from the plane and get good jump onto the German\Nazi, anti-communist German embassy. They began to cut through the ceiling using only anti-Semitic knifes. Just then, a homeless anti-Semitic Jehovah's jew popped out of the hole they had created. He offered them the love of Mar Suckerberg. They unfortunately declined and popped a xanny in him ass. He had been loved by the drug like no other in him ass, and was popping till' the day he died of overdose. They continued on with their mission. They fropped the bombs in at a massive rate and yelled/p  
"kosher hash is for gays! Suck my 8-port internet adapter, powered by intel!" The bombs had been mildly effective and so they had to go in for a positive KD game. They sporadically sprayed piss on the guard who's knickers had been dirtied. It was time to advance upon their sister who was already comfortably eating big nasty stainky garden gnomes, who had Mexican lookin ass hats.  
"Hello guys, it's you're host, killer Jeb Busch." Their sister said, in an exclamatory way.  
"Do you know how much a crispy roast cat cost on whole sale?"  
"no," said Lincoln Loud proudly so all could hear.  
"oh, ok" said there bye-lesbo, half German sister. It looked like she wanted to grab a brape soda.  
"Hey, wanna grab a brape soda?" said Lincoln.  
"sure," Luna exclamated. Lucy was watching the whole ordeal slurpin' on the bramen noodles.  
"They kissed, they made out. They ate out at, Jewpotle. Luna was first disokay with the idea, but Lincoln was, so they kissed again and said F word it. Lucy was getting a little concussion jealous but whatever, theys doesn't really matter. The moral of the story is, alls well, that ends gay. 


End file.
